Allison Danger
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Las Vegas, Nevada | billed = The City of Angels (ROH) | trainer = Mike Kehner Rapid Fire Maldonado Steve Corino | debut = May 2000 | retired = April 14, 2013 }} Cathy Allison Corino (March 31, 1977) is a Canadian retired professional wrestler and professional wrestling manager, better known by her ring name, Allison Danger. Career While in high school, Corino was a cheerleader and took part in field hockey, softball and track running. After graduating from high school, she played ice hockey for two years. Corino's older brother Steve is a professional wrestler as well, and while working for Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) he introduced his sister to the ECW locker room. Corino befriended Francine, a manager for ECW, and in May 2000 Francine and Corino attended an IWA Reading wrestling show in Reading, Pennsylvania together. ECW alumnus The Sandman's wife Lori (his usual manager) was unavailable, so The Sandman invited Corino to substitute for her. Corino accepted at the urging of Francine, and enjoyed the experience, so much so that she worked for the same company again several weeks later. The next month, she joined the Independent Wrestling Federation and began training under Rapid Fire Maldonado and her brother in the IWA Cruel School in Boyertown, Pennsylvania. Independent Wrestling Federation Corino adopted the persona of Allison Danger, a tattooed punk. Her first match was a mixed tag match with Rapid Fire as her partner in Reading. Danger and Maldonado continued to team together, and on March 24, 2001 in Plainfield, New Jersey they won the IWF Tag Team Championships in a four-way tag match. After Maldonado suffered an injury, Biggie Biggs replaced him as Danger's partner. They lost the titles to Hadrian and Damian Adams on September 16, 2001 in West Orange, New Jersey. Independent circuit, Europe and Japan Throughout 2003 Danger worked for Jersey All Pro Wrestling and IWA Mid South. Between July and August 2003 she toured Japan, replacing her friend Lucy Furr. Since March 2007 Danger has been touring Europe. She wrestled for Ring of Honor, Irish Whip Wrestling, South Wales Championship Wrestling, German Stampede Wrestling, Queens of Chaos, World Association of Wrestling, Real Quality Wrestling and Future Championship Wrestling. During the tour she won four matches, lost six matches and drew two matches. She also worked for Southern Championship Wrestling in Raleigh, North Carolina at the last-ever event at King's Barcade in the spring of 2007. Ring of Honor Danger joined Ring of Honor (ROH) as the manager of the Christopher Street Connection. At the first show she took her first and only table bump at the hands of Da Hit Squad. After the Connection left ROH, she became the manager of The Prophecy, a heel stable led by Christopher Daniels who opposed ROH's "Code of Honor" and was feuding with The Group, led by Danger's brother Steve. On June 12, 2004, Prophecy members Dan Maff and B.J. Whitmer turned face, abandoning the Prophecy name and firing Danger as their manager. She began feuding with Maff and Whitmer, and placed a bounty on their heads on June 24. Throughout the remainder of 2004 she hampered every action of her former clients, repeatedly costing them matches, and using her control of their contracts to book them in physically taxing matches. Despite her efforts, however, Maff and Whitmer defeated the Havana Pitbulls for the ROH Tag Team Championship on February 19, 2005. Danger then briefly feuded with Daizee Haze before leaving ROH. Danger returned to ROH at Death before Dishonor III on June 18, 2005 and alluded to the return of Christopher Daniels to the promotion (Daniels was pulled from all ROH shows by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in 2004 as a result of the Rob Feinstein controversy). She reformed her alliance with Daniels after he returned later that night. From July 2005 until Daniels left ROH in April 2007 she was his manager. The same weekend Daniels left ROH, Danger left as well. Shimmer Women Athletes Danger is heavily involved with the running of Chicago based female independent circuit independent professional wrestling promotion Shimmer Women Athletes. She co-runs the promotion along with Dave Prazak, as well as being an active wrestler and color commentator for the DVDs. Her notable feuds in Shimmer have been against Rebecca Knox, Cindy Rogers, and Portia Perez. At Shimmer's April 26 taping, Danger suffered a fractured clavicle in the closing moments of a tag-team match with Sara Del Rey against Cheerleader Melissa and MsChif. She missed three months of in-ring action, but still attended the shows, commentating and valeting whenever she could. When she was medically cleared to wrestle again, Danger announced that she was pregnant and that she and husband Ares were expecting their first child in 2009. She engaged another big feud against Portia Perez of the Canadian NINJAs. After re-aggravating her shoulder injury on Volume 20, she made her return as part of the Volume 24 where she lost to Portia Perez in a Street Fight Match. Later in the night, as part of the Volume 25, she teamed with Daizee Haze winning a Tag Team Match against the Canadian NINJAs after her pin over Portia Perez. After missing Volume 26 she came back with a Win over the Australian Kellie Skater. Later in the night however, as part of Volume 28, she lost against Nicole Matthews after Matthews hit Danger with a belt. On April 10, 2010, at the tapings of Volume 30, Danger defeated Perez in a Last Woman Standing match. At the Volume 37 tapings, Danger formed a tag team with Leva Bates known as Regeneration X, defeating Jamilia Craft and Mia Yim in their first match together. Danger would later receive her first championship match in Shimmer when she and Bates challenged Ayako Hamada and Ayumi Kurihara for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship at Volume 45. However, they were not successful in winning the titles. At Volume 48, Regeneration X received another opportunity at the titles as part of a four-way elimination tag team match, and at Volume 52 against Danger's previous rivals the Canadian NINJAs. They were unsuccessful in these matches as well. On April 9, 2013, Shimmer announced that Danger would be retiring from in-ring action after the following weekend's events. Danger wrestled her final match on April 14 on Volume 57, where she and Leva Bates defeated Ayako Hamada and Cheerleader Melissa in a tag team match via reversed decision, when Melissa refused to release a submission hold on Danger. Post-match, Danger revealed that she had suffered a stroke the previous January, after which lesions were found in her brain; though they were not life-threatening, she was forced to end her in-ring career. Jersey All Pro Wrestling In late-2009 Allison Danger made her return for Jersey All Pro Wrestling in their Women's Division. At the beginning she was scheduled to make a comeback against Daizee Haze but she attacked her in the backstage making Daizee unable to compete. She was replaced by Portuguese Princess Ariel but Allison still got the win. On January 9, 2010 Allison lost to Sassy Stephanie but after the match she brutally attacked her injuring her too. Adrenaline Unleashed - Pro Wrestling Instruction Mid-2011 Allison Danger joined Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wrestling Las Vegas Nevada as the weekly instructor for the women's training in addition to the mens/women's/teen wrestling and core training. She is also currently active on the Adrenaline Unleashed roster for their women's division with women talent such as Nikki "The New York Knock Out", Davina Rose, ThunderKitty, Buggy Nova, Amanda, and Allie Parker. Personal life Corino married Swiss professional wrestler Marco Jaggi, known professionally as Ares, in 2008. She gave birth to their first child, a daughter named Kendall Grace, in February 2009. She is the sister of wrestler Steve Corino. In May 2010, Corino launched her own podcast at the women's wrestling website Diva-Dirt.com. The podcast is currently untitled. The show is co-hosted by her SHIMMER colleague Amber Gertner who appears as the backstage interviewer for the promotion. Wrestling facts *'Tag teams and stables' :*Dangerous Angels - with Sara Del Rey :*Prophecy :*Danger Inc *'Wrestlers managed' :*BJ Whitmer (ROH) (2003-2004) :*Christopher Daniels (ROH) (2003-2004) :*Dan Maff (ROH) (2003-2004) *'Theme music' :*"Dancing Through Sunday" by AFI (IWA MS) :*"Days Of The Phoenix" by AFI (IWA MS) :*"Pretty Piece Of Flesh" by One Inch Punch (IWA MS, ROH) :*"Scooter" by Fire (SHIMMER) :*"Television Theme" by AtoZ (CWN, IWA MS, ROH, SHIMMER) Championships and accomplishments *'International Catch Wrestling Alliance' :*ICWA World Ladies Champion (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Federation' :*IWF Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Rapid Fire Maldonado *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #21 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #41 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #45 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females *'Pro Wrestling WORLD-1' :*WORLD-1 North American Women's Champion (1 time) See also *Allison Danger's event history External links *Allison Danger Official Myspace * Allison Danger profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile zh:Allison Danger Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:3K Wrestling Fighting Athletes alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Showcase alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:1977 births Category:2000 debuts Category:2013 retirements Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:Living people Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Managers and valets